


Bed & Breakfast & Mystery

by ami_ven



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You know I love watching that investigative mind at work, Nance.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift (abysmally late!) for LJ user "meneleth"

“You’ve found a mystery,” said Ned, not twenty minutes after they’d arrived at the picturesque bed-and-breakfast where they were spending the holidays.

“I—” Nancy began, then smiled sheepishly. “Do you mind?”

Her fiancé laughed softly. “You know I love watching that investigative mind at work, Nance,” he said. “Just don’t forget about me.”

“Never,” she promised, and leaned up to kiss him.

It had seemed a harmless mystery, at first – things were being moved around the old Victorian house, misplaced but always found again. By the last night of their stay and the large holiday dinner, almost everyone had found something of theirs disturbed.

There was tense silence as dinner began, but Nancy had finally solved it.

“May I have everyone’s attention?” she asked, then smiled. “I’ve solved the mystery.”

“My jewelry box?” – “My sauce pans?” – “My favorite doll?” – “My desk?”

“Yes,” said Nancy. “But there’s not a thief. In fact, I think this can all be cleared up if everyone would open their presents a little early.”

It _was_ Christmas Eve, so Mrs. Brenneman, the widowed owner of the B &B, agreed, and Nancy handed around the presents.

Mrs. Brenneman opened a new set of cookware from her son – who had rifled through her old ones to know which to replace. Her son opened a set of framed drawings from his daughter, an art student– who had disturbed his desk measuring the wall. Maryellen, a young guest, received a new doll dress made by her mother – who had borrowed the doll to take its measurements. And Jeremy, another guest, had peeked into his girlfriend’s jewelry box to discover her ring size – he dropped to one knee, and she said ‘yes’ before he’d even asked.

“You are something else, Nancy,” said Ned, grinning.

“I know,” she said, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
